This invention relates to signal processing and measurement systems of the type used to display or measure analog variable amplitude signals of interest.
Devices are known which are capable of measuring or displaying variable amplitude analog electrical signals. Perhaps the most commonly used instrument of this type is the conventional oscilloscope having a CRT display on which wave forms can be visually displayed and measured by an operator. Known instruments of this type have a lower resolution of about two nanoseconds temporally and the decibel equivalent of seven bits dynamically. Thus, extremely high-frequency analog electrical signals having a wider dynamic range than seven bits cannot be effectively displayed on known devices with any degree of accuracy. In addition, known devices of this type can only display a limited length of a high frequency variable amplitude electrical signal, so that only a small portion thereof is visibly displayed at any given time.